A New Path
by percy zoe and artemis fan
Summary: Join Jigor Brass a Mandalorian who joins the Republic after a Civil war he leaves with Qui-Gon and Obi Wan to the Jedi temple In Coruscant to become friends with them after they are intrigue about him since he's Mandalorian and they began to trust him. After he sees whats going on within the Republic he leaves and Parings will be Jigor/Aayla/Shaak Ti/Ahsoka/Ryio Chuchi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys My name Is percy zoe and artemis fan and I'm going to try to do a Star wars story and Hopefully I do good and the will be grammar mistakes as well so I will need somebody's help with that as well.**

 **The pairings are going to be Jigor/Aayla/Ahsoka/Shaak ti and Riyo Chuchi. Side of Obi wan and Satine and Anakin and Padmae.**

 **But this story will follow a bit of Epsiode 1 a bit of 2 and all the clone war to epsidoe 3 as well but differently and I'll try not to Make Jigor a Mary Su he will face tough Opponents that are stronger than him.**

 **Mandalore 33BBY**

You could hear a lot of gunfire and explosions because of Mandalore has been in a state of civil war almost a year. Satine has been leading with her army and 2 Jedi to help her people liberated Mandalore. They themselves the new Mandalorians they were in the capital leading the New Mandalorians against the old Mandalorians who opposed Satine to make Mandalore peaceful and neutral so that they can get away from their violent past.

The Jedi Names that assisted Satine are Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon who's hair is long but tied in a ponytail, and a beard but with a little of white on it showing his aging appearance, and the other Jedi is his Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi who's 24 years old auburn Hair and a clean face and blue eyes they protected Satine 6 Months after chased down by bounty Hunters but,they killed them and decided to fight back having Soldiers and people follow Satine to rebuild Mandalore after that they started fighting back for about 4 months and they reached the Capital.

They were cutting down the Old Mandalorian soldiers who follow Mandalore's violent historythey were cutting them down along with Satine's men but they didn't notice a young boy at destroyed house sadly looking at his dead mother because the Old Mandalorian Soldiers killed her.

This kid's appearance he has 2 eyes but he was different he has a green eye pupil at the left and silver eye pupil at the right he has Black hair and his clothes were tattered and his personality is. He is happy, easy going, kid ,smart serious about things that are wrong and he also knows about corruption very well. He learned it at his class and also because of some bad business with politicians that he spied on before the civil war started.

As he heard something behind he turned around he see's 2 old Mandalorian soldiers in armor with their helmet to cover their faces ,they had their guns pointing at him. "Well well well we didn't find any soldiers but we did found a kid let's kill him he might support these rebels." said the first person.

"I agree let's do it!" said the other person agreeing to it. The kid was lookingat them, he had 2 weapons that were dangling at his waist he just breathed, and looked at them seriously. He took out a weapon that looked liked a Lightsaber but it was different when he activated it was a Dark Saber gleaming its black outline they were only two Darksabers in Mandalore but only a certain people knew. But this kid has one of the Darksabers when the 2 men saw the Darksaber they were shocked to see that a kid has a kid and they were outrged.

"Hey kid where did you get that Darksaber I bet you stole it." said the first person in Mandalorian Armor outraged what he saw from the young Boy.

The young Boy who is 9 yrs old glared at them, and calmly said to them "From my Father, from his clan, the Brass clan who were loya to house Vizula and he was proud of them he was also proud to be Mandalorian, but he gave it to me before he left because he gave to me knew something wrong was going to happen. He trusted me with that Darksaber that me wielding it and he died. Then this stupid civil war started because, Duchess Satine wanted peace and I agree with her and also the Brass clan agrees but, this blasted civil wars had to happen and you guys came along and killed my mother and so I killed some of your men."

The Old Mandalorians with the Mandalorian Armor were shocked and angrily raised their guns but, the boy raised another sword but it was a Lightsaber and activated it He then analyzed both of them where he can kill them. He found where to kill them. Before they can shoot him he cut their head's of with the Lightsaber and Darksaber at the same time and he looked at their headless bodies that fell as their heads rolled he deactivated the 2 sabers and put them down. He then took one of the Headless Mandalorian WE STAR-35 blaster pistols and took out and put it with his holster belt that he took out of the other headless Mandalorian he picked up the Darksaber and Lightsaber and put them there at his Holster belt along side with the Star-35 blaster pistols.

Then he heard another noised and turned around he see 2 Jedi walking towards him their Lightsabers deactivated they were surprised what they saw and looked at him then he saw a young man started talking to the older man and he heard they young man saying to the older man.

"Master why does he have Lightsaber" Obi Wan questioned. Qui-Gon looked at the boy he, looked intelligent for his young age

"I'm not sure young Padawan, but I will ask him about it?"Qui-Gon walked up to the boy and crouched down to his height which is around his waist. "Young man what's your name?" Qui-Gon questioned. The boy looked at him.

"My name is Jigor Brass 4th ever prodigy of Mandalore top of my class and future politician or soldier I might do both , but what is your name master Jedi." Jigor said as he looked at Qui-gon and Obi Wan's Lightsabers.

Qui-Gon was intrigued about this young man's future and wanting to take him in the Republic to the Jedi Temple to be a ally of the Republic and also the Jedi. He replied back to answer his question "My name is Qui-Gon Jin Jedi Master and, over here is my Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi we do have many questions to ask you. Why do you have that Lightsaber young man?"

Jigor looked down at the Lightsaber and looked back up to Qui-Gon and give him a serious answer to him "This was from a Jedi friend before, he got killed surrounded by those bad soldiers in Mandalorian Armor. He gave it to me because I was his friend, and gave it to me as he was being shot at in different directions of those old mandalorians and I killed them using both of these weapons."

Qui-Gon nodded he needed to talk to Master Yoda about this because Jigor isn't not force sensitive which made him question the young boy. He Obi Wan and Jigor went to proceed to the Capital they were cutting down the Old Mandalorians Jigor used We Star-35 blaster pistols to shot down the Old Mandalorians he killed 17 and also killed 18 using the Lightsaber on them and injured 4. He hid the Darksaber so that nobody wouldn't know he had it he knew that Obi Wan, Qui-Gon and Satine only knew.

They were close to the palace to liberate Mandalore battling the Old Mandalorians their numbers were being cut down if they don't surrendered they would all die. When they got in the palace they saw the old Mandalorians fighting back and Jigor Shot 2 of them and they kept battling until they reached the throne room and they barged in there.

When they got there they saw the renaming old Mandalorians surrendered to them and Satine told them to take them away. Satine then looked went to the balcony to see her people in Mandalore.

Obi wan, Qui-Gon, Jigor Satine's two guards, and Pre Vizula followed Satine to the balcony so she can talk to thwm and they saw the Old Mandalorians surrendered.

Satine then looked at the at the people and soldiers alike below her and she spoke out loud so that people can hear her and she breath in and out.

"People of Mandalore" Satine started off as people looked up looking at her while a camera droid was besides her floating to record her so all of Mandalore can hear her or see her.

"I am Here as your leader and, I'm sorry for your loss of your loved one's Wife,Husband, children, brother, sister and any relatives including brother in arms losing them in this horrible Civil War."

As Satine kept talking Jigor attention diverted away from Satine as he heard a sigh beside's him. He looked at the young Jedi looking at him carefully analyzing. Obi wan was looking at Satine sadly. He heard Jigor softly gasped as he found out looking back and forth between them. "you love her don't you?" Obi wan's eyes winded and looked at Jigor making sure not to make Qui-gon listen to their conversation.

He swallowed his throat as he felt like he got caught. He left his gaze from Jigor to Satine his blue eyes filled with pain.

"Don't be ridiculous" Obi Wan whispered "A Jedi doesn't feel love."

Jigor felt bad for Obi Wan gave him a pat on his back to reassure him Obi Wan thanked him as they refocused back to Satine giving her speech.

"We will face many hardships and hard times but we will Rebuild our Beautiful planet of Mandalore from the ground and we will become a Neutral Planet and we will be out of any wars because we will be peaceful so that our people won't die."

Satine finished with her speech as she has tears at her eyes as many people clapped their hands and cheered from Satine giving her speech.

As Satine finished crying she looked back and saw her Body Guards, Pre Vizula, Qui-Gon Jin, Jigor, and Obi wan clapping and they went inside of the partially destroyed Throne room.

 **Next Day**

The New Mandalorians started to rebuild their cities and towns so they can prosper and rebuild. In Mansion at throne room where Satine sitting at her chair looking at Qui Gon, Obi wan and Jigor. Satine turned her focus on Jigor sadly and he paid attention to her.

"Jigor I am sorry for the loss of your parents and, I know it's hard for you losing them handling this but how do feel right now?"

I'm feeling better now Duchess but, I do have a question for you?" Jigor said looking at her. Satine nodded and proceeded him to talk a bit more.

"I was just wondering if I could go with Jedi Master Qui Gon Jin and Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi to continue my teaching at Coruscant in the Jedi Temple and learn how to be a Better soldier or politician in the Republic working with the Jedi and, I don't want to stay here because my Parents died.

Satine was surprised and sadden about this because, she wanted him to stay here to help in Mandalore because he seemed to be a good person and great strategist but she understand.

"Yes I understand young Jigor I will let you go and hope they treat you right and make your future better." Satine said and Jigor nodded and hugged her and she hugged back.

When they broke apart Qui-Gon came up to both of them "Well it's time for us to go back to Coruscant I Bet they miss us already let's go young Jigor and Padawan." they both nodded before they leave Satine told Qui Gon "Master Jedi may I talk to your Padawan please Qui-Gon turned around a looked at Obi Wan.

"Of course duchess."Qui Gon replied back. Qui Gon and Jigor walked so they can go to the ship platform that will take them back to Coruscant.

As they left leaving Obi Wan Behind Obi wan turned around and was surprised that Satine hugged him and so he hugged her back after that they broke apart and Satine sadly said to him."I guess this good bye my love."

Obi Wan sigh sadly "I guess it is My lady, you know we can't be together because of the Jedi code say no attachments allowed and I wish I can stay with you but sadly I can't." he said sadly to her as he looked at the ground avoiding Satine's face.

Satine blushed a little but shook it of and she put his face up with her hand, and said to him Sadly "I will always lo- I mean like you even if we have to argue and that your a Jedi." Satine corrected her self before she said love. She then looked at Obi wan did unexpected happen that made him shocked she kissed him at the cheek. "Go now they are waiting for you." Obi wan raised his hand at his where she kissed him at the cheek and he spluttered "G-good bye m-my lady." he stuttered and turned around to get of the palace to catch up with his Master and Jigor leaving a sadden Satine looking where he left.

As Obi wan catch up to them they were waiting for him at the ship and Qui Gon said to him "You said your goodbyes already Padawan." Obi wan shook his head

"Yes master "Obi Wan replied back.

Qui-Gon nodded he looked down at Jigor as the door's of the ship closed to take them to Outer Space to Lightspeed for their destination to Coruscant.

'You ready to go to Coruscant to see the Republic, the Jedi Temple and also meet new people young Jigor." Qui-Gon said to him. Jigor looked at him and replied happily "Yes Master Jedi I can't wait."Qui Gon smiled and looked back up to see them in space.

Jigor looked at space excitedly as they went light speed to Coruscant his new home what it looks like.

 **Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter and remember if they are any mistakes help me with it please. And enjoy and wait for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 here's chapter 2 and hope you like it and still help me with my grammar mistakes as well please and this will have some flashbacks as well.**

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple.**

It's been 1 day since Jigor came to Coruscant with Obi Wan and Qui-Gon. He's at his own room at the Jedi Temple thinking about yesterday about what happened.

So far he met Chancellor Valorum and a few other people. Chancellor Valorum he looked liked a good politician and a leader for the Republic helping many star systems. He also met Jedi, but the two that were was with Valorum are Yoda and Mace Windu he also met many Jedi in the Temple.

 **Flashback**

As they got out of the ship after seeing the view the city of Coruscant. Obi Wan, Qui-Gon and Jigor they saw Valorum standing with his senate Guards that protected him,but he also saw 2 Jedi besides him. Jigor started looked at the 2 Jedi interested.

1 was a short Male who's Green his eyes are Green-Gold and he looks very old since his hair color is grey signifying he has a lot of knowledge and also has a cane on his hand also at his waist he has a Lightsaber covered by his cloak but he can see it a little.

And the other Jedi was a Black Male who had no hair at his head his eyes are Brown he also had a Brown cloak with him covering his Lightsaber as well and he looked serious at the two Jedi. Jigor got out of his focus after analyzing the two Jedi as he heard Chancellor Valorum talking to Obi Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Ahh It's good to see you master Jedi it's been a year since we saw you leaving to Mandalore to help the Duchess and also the rebels I'm very glad that you 2 help Mandalore to be peaceful I thank you" Yoda nodded looking at the 2 Jedi.

"Back good job, yes it has been a while you two to come, and with you am I right I see you two brought a guest. yes" Yoda said to the 2 Jedi as he looked at Jigor.

"Yes Master his name is Jigor Brass we saw him killing two Mandalorians in Armor but he used a Darksaber and a Lightsaber. But he did help us with the Duchess when we liberated Mandalore and he decided to come with us." Qui-Gon giving the situation to Yoda.

"talk to young Jigor at temple later on, will we. Yes, " Yoda questioned Qui-gon nodded and looked at Obi Wan and Jigor "Let's go Obi-wan and young Jigor." Qui-gon told them as they both followed him as Mace and Yoda followed them while Valorum told them he will inform about the senate good news about Mandalore.

 **End Flashback.**

Jigor thought about yesterday when he went to the Jedi Temple he looked at the entrance seeing huge statues at the front even a stairs to get inside the Jedi Temple when he went inside he was looking around amazed seeing everything big and huge in the inside. As he was walking with Obi Wan, Qui-gon, Yoda, and Mace Windu he s see a few Jedi Knight's, Padawan's and even some Jedi Masters looking at him curious about him coming along with Obi wan and Qui-Gon.

 **Flashback**

After he go many stares from Jedi people looked at him as he reached the Jedi council chamber and he stand at the middle. He see Jedi masters looking at them at their seats he started looking at each every one of them. they were different Jedi masters and they were focused about this meeting. When Yoda and Mace sat down to their seats Jigor introduced himself to the council and the Jedi also introduced their names to him after that Yoda started off the meeting,

"Your trip to Mandalore how it was interesting I hear it was, yes." Qui-Gon nodded and started talking about the trip how they were chased by Bounty Hunters then fighting back for almost a year and meeting Jigor killing 2 Mandalorians then liberating Mandalore to form a pacifist neutral peaceful planet.

After Qui-Gon finished the Jedi Masters were thinking about this until Plo Koon who had his hands crossed up leaned and spoke up.

"If young Jigor knows how to wield a Lightsaber and Darksaber, is he force sensitive?" Plo Koon curiously answered his questioned as he looked at Jigor. Jigor looked at Plo Koon focused to answered his question.

"No master Plo I'm not force sensitive, I just knew how to wield it both of these weapons because I trained a little from my Father using the Darksaber and I am top student of my class in Mandalore I pay attention in my classes to learn. I'm also a good swordsman I was the best one and I was going to decide be a Soldier or a Politician I want to do both but, the civil war happened and my Father he died from the Civil war and I was left alone with my mother. I killed a few of the old Mandalorians in armor. But then I saw this Jedi that killed a few of them. Then I befriended him but he died after when he was surrounded by the old Mandalorians and he got shot at not deflecting their blasts he gave it to me as he was being shot at. After my mother died from the Old Mandalorians in armor I used this Lightsaber and Darksaber. I used the LightSaber for the first time and killed them." Jigor finished his explanation to Plo Koon.

Plo Koon understand and thanked Jigor as he got his explantaion from him. Jigor then heard Ki Adi Mundi and turned to him.

"May we see your Darksaber Jigor I'm interested to see it.?"Adi said.

"Yes Master Mundi." He then took his Darksaber out of his pocket then Adi Used the force so the Darksaber can come to him and it came out of Jigor's hand and he got it as he looked at it and activated the Darksaber he looked at it and he was impressed and he gave it back to him using the force and Jigor catched it.

"I'm impressed that you use that Darksbaer, but do you even have the other on with you?" Mundi questioned. Jigor shook his head "No Master Mundi there wasn't another one." Mundi sigh. He gave the Darksaber using the force back to Jigor and he catched it as he pit it back to his holsters besides his WESTAR-35blaster pistols.

Mace then spoke up to Jigor Questioning him about the Darksaber"Use that Darksaber well ok Jigor, we may not have the other Darksaber but we will let you keep that Darksaber since it's in good hands right now since the Madalorians stole both of them back in the Old Republic and we have one of them back but you can keep it since it's in good hands. Oh, and one more thing keep that Lightsaber and use it well ." Mace said to Jigor seriously.

"Yes Master Windu." Jigor Replied back

"Anymore questions we have?" Yoda questioned nobody responded back to him as he looked back. Yoda looked at Jigor and everyone else. "Finished this meeting we did, young Jigor you have a choice to make from one of us has to train you for your swordsmanship to get better at it, then for your teachings you will go to the Archives to receive some knowledge you will and also you will see how the senate work when we attend the senate meetings we will."

Jigor nodded and and started looking around until he set his gaze on a 17 year old Adi Gallia looking at her blue eyes and when he set his eyes on her she understand that she will train him using his weapons Yoda saw this and respond back pleased with his decision.

"Hmm good choice you make Young Jigor trained by Adi Gallia you have, tomorrow your training will start by her you have , but rest now since this was a long day."

All of the Jedi left all but only Qui-Gon, Obi Wan, Adi Gallia and Jigor stayed behimd. Adi then walked up and keeled at Jigor and smiled.

"Well Jigor I'll see you tomorrow to train you, oh and be warned, I'm going to be strict on you." Jigor smirked and teasly.

"Looking forward to it Master Gallia for your training strict training.."

Gallia smiled and left leaving Obi Wan, Qui-Gon and Jigor alone. then Qui-Gon turned to them "Let's go time for us to take a break from this long day.

"Yes Master." Obi Wan replied while Jigor nodded they left to go to their rooms.

 **End Flashback**

Jigor was out of his thoughts when he heard his door knocking at his room and he told the person to come in. Adi Gallia came in to see Jigor he turned to see her. He had new clothes he was wearing a medium cloak that would fit him with a civilian shirt on and dark pants,and also shoe black boots he heard Adi Gallia speaking to him.

"Come now Jigor it's time for you to train with me now." Jigor nodded "Yes Master Gallia."

They both started walking to the training room passing every jedi and worker that works in the Jedi Temple as they reached the room they came in and they weren't alone there were two people in their training one was a man with Black hair and Brown Eyes his name is Quilan Vos and the other Jedi was a young girl whose skin color is blue and she's a Twi'lek since her two Twin tails at her head and she has hazel eyes her name Is Aayla Secura she's 11 years old.

When Quinlan Vos looked up and saw who came in he saw Adi Gallia and Jigor and he waved at them as they walked up to him. "Ah Gallia what are you doing here today." Vos smiled to Gallia looked at him and replied back "I'm training Jigor here so he could be better using his Darksaber and Lightsaber." Vos was surprised when he heard Darksaber from Gallia he looked at Jigor he saw Darksaber partially covered and he looked back at Gallia as he was hearing from her.

As they kept talking Aayla and Jigor started talking to each other Jigor bowed and introduced himself to her. "My Name is Jigor Brass what's your name." Aayla looked back at him and smiled and bowed back and looked up to reply back.

"My name is Aayla Secura nice to meet you Jigor hope we can become good friends and your eyes look very interesting I like them."

Jigor smiled and scratched his head and said to her "Yeah I like my own eyes too it shows that I'm smart and I came from Mandalore and if you tell me I'm not force sensitive I'm just getting trained by Master Gallia and getting my studies here at the Temple at the Library to learn more."

Aayla smiled and turned her head hearing her master calling her"Come Secura we are finished with your training right now we, are going out to see Coruscant and then come back to train more."

"Yes Master." Aayla replied and started leaving with Vos then she looked back and waved at Jigor telling him "Bye Jigor It's nice meeting you, I hope we can hang out when I Finish training."

Jigor smiled he waved back "Sure thing Aayla."

Vos and Gallia was looking at this interested they knew that they can't have attachments only can be friends not in romance but, since Jigor doesn't follow the Jedi code since he's not force sensitive.

Vos smiled and shook his head Aayla he made a new friend and smirked what would their relationship would look like betwwen Ayala and Jigor as he left with Aayla. While Gallia was intrigued about this she was interested as well and it didn't matter to her she didn't like the Jedi Code that much having no attachments is stupid and she refocused back to Jigorm so he can be focused to her so she can train him.

"Jigor Now it's time to train." Gallia looked at Jigor. Jigor nodded he refocused to her to wait for her instructions.

"Today you are going to take both of your Sabers and battle against me then we will do the phases how to do with your Sabers are you ready and how to do your stance as well so we can improve it." Jigor nodded and took his Lightsaber and Darksaber from his holster at the same time and got into his stance ready for her.

Gallia then took out her Saber and gave a harden stare ready for him to attack and told Jigor out loud "You ready Jigor I'm not going easy on you I'm going to make it hard for you."

"Yes Gallia I'm ready." Jigor looked at Gallia where she's going to attack and looked at her as she activated her lightsaber. Gallia smirked at him which made Jigor sigh "Damn I have a bad feeling that today is going to be a Long Day." Jigor muttered to himself as he saw Adi ready to attack him.

Indeed it was going to be a long day for him to train.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and help me with the mistakes please in this chapter hope you enjoyed it and wait for chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys here's chapter 3 Hope you like it and remember help me with my mistakes in the story please or help me get a Beta as well please.**

 **Coruscant 32BBY**

It has been 3 months Jigor's been at Coruscant at the Jedi Temple. His training with Adi Gallia has been good so far because a few weeks of their training she would be strict on him, how he's supposed to attack and defend himself. She would be insulting him saying saying about he's not being that good of a Mandalorian saying he doesn't deserve to wield the Darksaber becuase of him not being training that well and trying to get under his skin and it work as she would beat him sometimes. But as he started to pay attention closely he ignored Adi Gallia's insulting by controlling his anger so that he would follow every of her moves and would improve slowly that could make him better fighting with with both of his Sabers

During break time from his training fro Adi Gallia he would sometimes hang out with Aayla Secura they became close friends, but Jigor knew about the Jedi Code he didn't want Aayla to be expelled by the Jedi Orderso he just good friends with Aayla. He met a 13 year old Shaak Ti a female Togruta when he was training alone and she came and saw him training by himself. They would both train with each other, and they dueled a bit. Shaak Ti wins at theuir duels but he did try his bestto beat her after many duels with each other they become good friends.

He also met a 4 year old Ahsoka when Plo Koon brought her to see how the Younglings train while Jigor was there watching the young lings trained by Yoda. Plo Koon explained Jigor about Asokha about how she's been at the Jedi Temple for about 5 months and, how he found her at Shili being force sensitive and also taking her at the Jedi temple. Jigor introduce to himself to little Ahsoka

 **Flashback**

As Jigor was watching master Yoda teaching the younglings how to deflect gunfire he heard Yoda explaining to the Younglings

"Reach out and use the force to and use your feeling's to detect the blaster fire you must." Jigor heard from Yoda, then Jigor saw Plo Koon but, with a small orange Torguta girl who's age is young maybe around 4 or 5. So Jigor walked where Plo Koon is with the small Torguta girl.

"Hello Master Plo I see you have a Youngling with you and she's also a Torguta too like Shaak Ti." Jigor said to Plo Koon. Plo Koon looked at Jigor.

"Yes Jigor, her name is Ahsoka Tano, apparently I found her at Shili at her home planet while I was visiting there I felt the force and it let me to her at her home, and she was force sensitive so I ask her family if I can take her for permission at the Jedi Temple so I can train her and be a Padawan learner they agreed and allowed me to take her so that I can train her and they agreed and I hope that one day somebody can take her as a Padawan."

Jigor listened to what Plo Koon said him as Plo Koon finshed how he got Ahsoka. Jigor got to his knee and smiled as he looked at Ahsoka.

"Hello little Ahsoka, my name is Jigor how are you." Ahsoka looked at Jigor and hid behind Plo koon while chukcled a bit and put his had at her back to greet Jigor waved but said "nice t-to meet you Jigor I'm doing good." Ahsoka shyly said as she leaned from Plo Koon's leg

Jigor smiled while Plo Koon looked down at Asoka "Lets go little Soka time for you to go with the other Younglings."

"Y-yes m-master P-plo." Ahsoka stuttered replying back to Plo Koon.

Jigor saw them leaving but he saw Ahsoka turned her head looking at him. He saw her raising her hand to wave at him goodbye. He smiled and waved back to her.

 **End Flashback**

Jigor got out of his thoughts about meeting Ahsoka, as he was close to the Senate building using his Delta 7 star fighter with a Astromech Droid a R2 series and its full number is R9-9J the droid color is dark green outline with silver, and he calls the Astromech droid Greeney

"Greeney lets land at the Senate building we already notified them, and they have permission to me to land." Jigor said to the Astromech droid.

R9-9J started chrphing at him understanding what he said and they landed at the senate Building. As Jigor got out of the Cockpit R9-9J used its jetpack and flew out to be besides Jigor. They both went in the Senate Building. Jigor started observing the Senate Building, he's been at least two senate meetings with the Chancellor Valorum as he walk half way to the Senate chamber with R9-9J

So far Jigor didn't like the senators because some of them were corrupted, anyyoing and bunch of babies arguing. He doesn't like corruption but, he been thinking if the Republic is free or corrupted. He Sometimes see's most of the senators argue with Chancellor Valorum. He was going to hear a case about Naboo being Block aid by the Trade Federation.

And he went to the Senate Chamber with R9-9J and started watching them argue again, but he heard Lot Dott from Cato Nembodia from the Trade Federation as the Camera Droid focused on him about his case.

"I assure you senators I'm not deceiving you, and that we even haven't violated any Republic laws, there is no block aid in Naboo the Queen might be lying to you."

Valorum looked at the senators that agreed with Lott Dodd and he felt like he's losing support from the Senate because there is no proof. Jigor saw this he scoffed and started shaking his head because theses senators are quite stupid. But he saw Valorum struggling to keep the senate in control and saw Mas Amedda telling the senate to calm down while Valorum was at his seat rubbing his head.

He just shook his head. Politics in the Republic is messed up not helping a Planet that's in a Block aid, and they are not helping them that's not how the Republic works they supposed to be help Star Systems that aligned with the Republic that are in any trouble and these Senators rather argue than helping but he did see few senators wanting to help Naboo. He turned and looked at R9-9J told his droid "Let's go Greeny I think I heard enough today." R2-9J beeped to agree with him.

Jigor left to his starfighter along with R9-9J to go back to the Jedi Temple and see what the Jedi masters are going to do with this situation.

 **8 Hours Later.**

As it started getting Dark outside of Courusant the Jedi along with Jigor were talking to Chancellor Valorum in the Hologram.

"Well I suggest that we take 2 Jedi to negotiate with the Trade Federation to stop their block aid at Naboo." Valorum said to the Jedi.

"Hmm a huge risk to take two Jedi we will think about this we will." Yoda said looking at the Chancellor. Valorum nodded but before he can cut off to his Hologram Jigor who was besides Adi Gallia spoke up.

"Wait Chancellor I do have a suggestion to which two jedi we can send?" Yoda and the rest of the Jedi Masers with Chancellor Valorum wanted to know what his is suggestion.

"Hear your answer to send 2 Jedi we will Young Jigor."Yoda said while the Chancellor and the Jedi masters looked at Jigor.

Jigor looked at them serious "How about we can send Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Qui-Gon Jin because they stayed in Mandalore almost a year helping the Duchess of Mandalore and they kind of know what Naboo's situation since they were at Mandalore ."

"Hmm great suggestion you made Young Jigor send those two we will Chancellor you agree to this as well." Yoda said as he looked at the chancellor waiting for his decision. They saw the Chancellor thinking and he looked at them about his answer.

"Yes I agree, but it will be in secret so that the Federation wouldn't know who the ambassadors are going to be thank you Jedi."

He then ended his transmission leaving the Jedi to think about. Then Yoda was the first one to speak after the Holopad tuend off. "Talk to Obi Wan And Qui-Gon Naboo their destination is to negotiate with the Trade Federation they are. The other Jedi agreed and left except for Adi Galia and Jigor.

"You did well Jigor sending 2 Jedi Obi Wan and Qui-Gon I'll bet that the Nembodians will be scared."

Jigor smiled "No problem Master Gallia." Gallia then looked at Jigor proudly and smiled "Let's get on with training." Jigor nodded and followed her to train.

 **Next Day**

Jigor, Yoda and Windu looked at the two Jedi.

"May the force be with you Qui Gin and Obi Wan." Windu said as he looked at Obi Wan and Qui Gon seriously.

"Thank you Master Windu."Obi Wan Responded back. Yoda looked at Qui-Gon

"Check your Surroundings you will Qui Gon when you get a Naboo."

"Yes Master Yoda I will try to check my surroundings and I'll protect the Queen."Yoda looked at Qui-Gon seriously and nodded of his answer and they stared leaving.

Jigor then told both of them when they were leaving"Good Luck and be safe Qui-Gon and Obi Wan." Qui-Gon looked back at Jigor

"There is no such thing as luck Young Jigor only the force." Jigor just rubbed his head and looked down Embarrassed while Yoda and Mace where chuckling.

 **2 Hours later Jedi Temple** **Library**

Jigor was at the Library in the Jedi Temple looking around he already told Jocasta Nu that he's fine finding what he needs. Jigor then took out his Darksaber and thought about what Mace Windu said there are 2 Darkeners but created by he started looking around the shelves and different books and looked everywhere. He looked down to see his Darksaber he felt a little connection he may not be force sensetive but he feels it's his instincs.

He then saw a self and there were few books and he did saw one book that intrigued him. So he looked at the book and saw history of the Darksber and knowing ho to do it. When he opened he saw it was Made by a Mandalorian Jedi by the name of Tarre Vizula and he was very surprised a first Mandalorian Jedi.

So he started reading how he got here at the Jedi Temple he was force sensitive and he trained with Jedi he also read that Tarre Vizula made 2 Lightabsers out of a different Kyber Crystals and also a different design of the Lightasabers Tarre Vizula owned and it he created both of the Darksabers but he kept the other Darksaber in secret so that it won't fall in the wrong hands.

He also read different Handwriting about another person about Tarre Vizula dead,the Members of House Vizula taking one of the Darksabers. and then he read about the other Darksaber gone and he realized that the house of Brass respected by Vizula kept the other Darksaber in secret.

So he realized that his father hid the Darksaber because they assumed he had the real Darksaber and killed him to get their hands on the Darksaber. The House Vizula was split because, Duchess Satine wanted Mandalore out of their violent past and be a peaceful neutral planet which resulted the Mandalorian Civil war.

He knew why his father gave him the Darksaber so that it can be in good hands not in bad hands as he got out of his thoughts he started looking at the other pages until he saw instructions by Tarre Vizula to use the Darksaber. He decided to keep the book and went to Jocasta Nu.

"Jocasta I was wondering if I could have this book, I Like it and it talks about knowing how to use the Darksaber. Jocasta looked up at Jigor holding a book. She was surprised what she saw about that book about the origins of the Darksaber.

"I see the book you have about Tarre Vizula how he created the Daerksaber let me see it."

Jigor gave her the book and Jocasta started looking at it carefully he looked at her becauase she looked suprised but she then closed the book and handed back to him.

"Give it back to me when your finished with the book ok Jigor." Jocasta looked at Jigor and he smiled.

"Yes Jocasta and I thank you." Jigor thanked her and he left leaving Jocasta back to her work.

Jigor started walking to a training room so he can use the practice forms to wield the Darksaber so he can get better at it but, he didn't know that Adi Gallia has been following him.

Jigor put the book down and took out the Darksaber and he looked at the book and he started to follow the forms Swing fast to be aggressive, jump up using a jet pack and come down to swing fast using the DarkSaber so that the enemy can have a hard time to follow.

As he continue training using the Darksaber. Adi Gallia was surprised and smirked.

"I can't wait to train with him to see how much he improves using those forms and using the Darksaber and Lightsaber, he will be very good wielding both of the blades." Adi Gallia said as she was proud of him as she continued looking at Jigor practicing.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you see any mistakes help me with please because my grammar isn't that good and I don't know when the next chapter will be updated but it will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to try to skip through some parts of The Phantom Menace because I want to go to the Clone Wars which will be interesting. well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It has been 3 Days since the Jedi council last heard from Obi Wan and Qui-Gon when they went to Naboo. They been trusting the force to lead them and keep them safe and Jigor knew about this and wasn't worried. he knows that Obi wan and Qui-Gon will be back because they been at Mandalore helping in the Civil war.

Right now he's being training with Adi Gallia he's been improving because of the book he read from Tarre Vizula it been helping him alot to improve to use the Darksaber better. He bought A Jet Pack but on and also on his shoes just for emergencies but he will not use them in traning but for battles just in case.

"You doing very well Jigor, but you're not there yet." Adi Gallia said as she kicked both of his arms making the Darksaber and lightsaber Deactivated out of his arms and her Lightsaber not to close to his throat. Jigor held his hands up.

"Ok I surrender but I will win one day."

Gallia smiled she deactivated and motioned her hand to him to walk with her. Jigor followed her to the Jedi Council room she spoked

"Obi Wan and Qui-Gon are back while we were training." Jigor eyes were wide as he looked at Adi Gallia

"I knew they can do it after not hearing any contact form them for 3 days I was a bit worried, but I'm glad they are safe." Adi Gallia nodded but she wasn't finished yet.

"But, they did bring a guest with them. Jigor was confused about it but it will be very interesting what's going to happen R9-J9 followed behind them. They both got to the Jedi Council chamber and came in when they saw Obi Wan, Qui Gon and a small boy with blond hair and Blue eyes and Jigor started looking at they young boy while Mace was using a Machine to show shapes so that they young boy can't see and ton predict what they saw. They were kind of late but the Jedi didn't paid attention to them walked in. Adi Gallia sat at her seat while Jigor stood beside her still looking at the young boy.

Mace Windu and Yoda looked at each surprised what Young boy did all the shapes that faced away with them. Then Mace Windu looked at Qui-Gon hard.

"The Boy is to old to be trained because of his attachment."

Qui-Gon was shocked what he heard from Mace Windu and argued back "But Mace I believe he's the chosen one and I should train him."

Mace glared at was about to speak up but he saw Jigor moving to the corner of his eye walking to the middle and Mace was about to get mad at him but Jigor held his hand up so that he can speak.

"May I talk master Windu." Windu shut his mouth but he looked at him but nodded while the other Jedi Master looked at Jigor and Anakin looked up at Jigor to give him his attention while Jigor spoke up.

"Ok I know about Jedi not having attachment but I want to know what is this young boy's attachment right now." Qui-Gon told Jigor "Anakin;s attachment his to his mother." Jigor nodded while he thought about it.

"Well lets say this If Anakin's mother died from someone or something what would he do get revenge and kill since its not the Jedi way or he would fall to the Dark Side of the Force since they are back."

Jigor has been to the Library many times learning about attachemnts and makign Jedi falling to the dark Side of the force which interested him. Mace gazed at Jigor Intently and asked a question.

"What do you suggest we do Jigor if that ever happens?"

Jigor answered Mace's question "If that ever happens we must keep an eye on Anakin so that he can not fall."

Mace nodded while Yoda was impressed and they Jedi masters where impressed as well but Adi Gallia was looking at Jigor proudly then Yoda spoke up.

"Good question you have young Jigor, but to old he is to be trained by the Jedi." Jigor nodded and went back besides Adi Gallia.

"This session of this meeting is over Discuss this again we will our decision with young Skywalker." and all the Jedi left except for Yoda, Qui-Gon, Anakin and Obi Wan left to talk to themselves.

 **2 Hours later**

Jigor with R9-J9 was looking at the Senate arguing after they were talking about Naboo and it started going down hill. But he did saw Senator Palpatine talking to Queen Amidala and didn't like Senator Palpatine it made him shiver a bit.

Then he heard Queen Amidala that made him shocked "I vote for no Confidence." Valorum was shocked while the other senators were agreeing with the Queen saying no confidence and Valorum fell on his seat while Mas Amdda was telling the council to calm down.

Jigor shook his head and told his Astromech droid to leave with him to go back to the temple and left hearing the Senate arguing.

 **Next Day**

"So senator Palpatine is the new Chancellor of the Republic." Jigor said to Mace Windu he nodded Jigor was shocked he liked Valorum not Palaptine. Yoda looked at Jigor.

"Obi Wan and Qui-Gon Naboo they going to assist the Queen they are to liberate the planet from The Trade Federation, go with them you will." Jigor was surprised but them smirked he was going to use strategy against the Trade Federation to win and also battle Droids using his pistols, Darksaber and Lightsaber.

"I wont fail you master Yoda I will go with them." Yoda chuckled. while Mace smiled. Jigor turned and left while Mace and Yoda were looking behind his back leaving.

Jigor walked he was thinking about a strategy against the Trade Federation until he accidentally bump up to someone and he fell. And the man turned around and when Jigor looked up he saw a old man with a Beard Hair, mustache that has little brown stakes on his beard and he also had Browns eyes.

Jigor realized who it was and it was Dooku Qui-Gon's master and Yoda's Padawan he got up and bowed.

"Oh I'm sorry If I bumped in to you Count, I was doing some strategy about the Battle of Naboo from the Trade Federation."

Dooku stared at him and smiled "It's ok young Jigor I apologize if I got in your way you may carry on your way."

Jigor nodded and bowed his and and left while the Count smile dropped he stared at Jigor's back, he smirked Jigor's future would be very interesting to him but he will not tell Darth Sidious about this and keep it a secret from him.

 **2 hours**

Jigor was flying behind the Royal Naboo starship as they got of lightspeed they reached Naboo a beautiful planet, but he did saw a Trade federation Lukerhulk ship they passed by it but Jigor was impressed by that Lukerhulk ship. R9-J9 beeped at Jigor impressed by Naboo.

"I know Greeney Naboo is a beautiful planet but its depressing that it's conquered by the Trade Federation."

R9-J9 beeped in agreement and they where in Naboo airsapce then they landed close to a swamp.

 **1 Hour later.**

Jar Jar Came out of the swamp confused but he looked at the rest of the people with Qui-Gon, Obi Wan Jigor and the rest of the Naboo army along with the queen . He spoked to them with Queen Amidala "da city Gungan city is a abandoned but, I nosa place where mess were the Gunagan sacred place is."

Qui-Gon looked at Jar Jar "Show us." Jar Jar nodded and started showing where the Gunans are.

it took them 30 minutes to find the Gungans where they were.

Amidala started speking to a fat Leader Gungan Boss Nass but But something unexpected happen Padme went besides Amidala and said something that shocked some people and made Anakin confused it made Jigor impressed.

"I'm Queen Amidala." Boss Nass was surprised but she talked again "I'm sorry if I had to deceive you but she was my decoy till the right time from Viceory."

"Boss Nass nodded he looked at them "Wesa want to know you The Naboo iss a here?"

"To Make Peace between the Naboo and The Gungans I want and alliance between us so that there will be no hatred and we both can fight back against the Trade Federation. Padme replied back to Boss Nass question.

Boss Nass was thinking about this and he smiled "wessa agreed to the Naboo to make peace and be allies wessa will help you."

Padmae smiled while the Naboo soldiers and Gungans cheered while Jigor was clapping.

Boss Nass along with Padme Obi Wan, Qui-Gon, Jigor, Captain Panaka and Roos Tarpals were at the Holo Table thinking about a strategy.

Padme was looking around at the people who were with her and decided to speak up. "So anybody have a plan?" The people were were thninking but Padme saw Jigor thnking very hard until she saw Jigor realized something.

"I do have a plan." the people that were with them looked at him while Padme smiled and looked at him

"Go on Jigor I want to hear the plan please the stakes of Naboo live depends on us." Boss Nass, Qui-Gon, Obi Wan, Captain Panaka

Jigor nodded while he looked at the Holo table and looked at a valley far from Theed.

Jigor pointed at the Valley "We put the Gungans here on this valley so, that the Trade Federation send the droid army here because the Trade Federatrion can deploy their Tanks and their army to make Theed mostly defended."

Then the Holo Table moved to Theed from the valley "Then we will Infuriate Teed to get the Queens palace and make sure Gunray captures you to fool him but the Decoy can come behind you and shoot at Gunray so his body guards can go to them to shut the door behind them to have Gunray captured and bring him to Justice to the Republic.

Qui-Gon smiled at Jigor Adi Gallia teached him right. the rest of the people were impressed.

Padme smiled " I agree with the strategy that you have Jigor I liked it," but frowned a bit when see saw Jigor still looking at the Holo table.

Qui-Gon looked at Jigor "Is there anything that troubles you Young Jigor?"

Jigor Noded and they Holo table moved to the Lukerhulk battle ship. "I have many question how to take this ship down since it controls the droid army we can have starfighers to take that ship out it was Heavy cannons and lots of Vulture droids."

Amidala was thinking hard "We will let out Pilots will handle this one they will have to figure it out and I know they will take that ship out I believe in them."

Jigor nodded while Obi Wan patted him in the back and the rest of them gave him handshakes. They left the meeting telling all the soldiers the strategy while Boss Nass found Jar Jar and wrapped his arm around him.

"Jar Jar messa was thnkin that you should be Bombad Genral of da Gungan Army." Jar Jar was shocked "Mes a Bombad Genaral." Boss Nass smiled "yes Jar Jar yosa a bombad general."

What Boss Nass didn't expect is Jar Jar feinting to the ground he just smiled while Jigor, Padme and Anakin saw this they laughed while Roos Tarpals just shook his head feeling bad for Jar Jar.

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you see any mistakes just help me with them please.**


End file.
